Darkened Desires
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. WARNING: VERY DARK! There are some people you'd never expected darkness to consume, but sometimes circumstances can simply lead to even the purest of individuals being tainted by its evil touch. For Hermione Granger, such a rare circumstance will only end in her endless torment.


**Hey everyone, just a word of warning before you begin my latest erotic commission. This piece is VERY DARK! I never actually thought I could write something this dark before I did, but now that i've done it I feel it's only appropriate that I tell you that if you are easily disturbed to turn back now. **

**Also, if you like my commission pieces and would like one of your own check out my prices on my profile and PM me for more. I post both here and on HF, so you can find there too. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Darkness, it's a swamp that any good man could fall into if one isn't careful. It's tar pulling down into the deep abyss that's only purpose is to swallow you whole. Many great wizards and witches had falling to its hold over the many centuries that humans had harnessed the great power. Morgana Le Fey, Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Marvolo Riddle, all famous wizards and witches of great power who too had fallen to the darkness in their pursuit of knowledge, power and control. The thirst for understanding within the realms of magic can take one down this path if they are less than careful. But of course, some are simply attuned to it. Some are born dark, with the anger, hate and rage burning in them from the day they enter the world until the day they leave it behind. Some fall to its pull, the cruelty and harness of life taking its toll on their previously unblemished soul. And some, very few, but some, are forced into darkness, with events and powers beyond their understanding pushing them headfirst into the abyss before they even knew what had happened to them.

Harry Potter knew what it was like to have darkness forced upon you. To one day be the purest of souls, kind and wise beyond your years and choosing the long road to understanding rather than the short road to power. And the next day, to wake up consumed by rage, anger and loathing for all that stood around you, to not truly understand what was happening to you and to fight it day after day as you fell further and further into the tar filled pit. But eventually, even the great Harry Potter had to accept what it was that had seemed to lay its seed inside him, that had grown and now completely overwhelmed his previous temperament. Harry was not evil per say, but the darkness that now sat firmly within certainly made him less of a moral busy body than he was before. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it.

The new memories helped, the memories of a life he'd never lived. Places he'd never actually been to. Women, older and younger who bent to the will of the person whose life had joined itself onto his own. Most screamed in protest, with hate and vitriol in their voices until they either couldn't scream anymore or simply were prevented from doing so. Some seemed to enjoy it, with moans and coos of what looked like the deepest pleasure Harry had ever seen. These were rare in the memories that weren't his own, but they did occur. The screamers usually ended up dead, while the moaners were simply dismissed once finished with. The distinction didn't matter to Harry, not now. Either way, scream or moan, the end result lead to what he wanted, and he would have it one way or another.

Acting "normal" proved to be the hardest part. Pretending to be someone you once were is a challenge for any person, but for Harry it was the single greatest feat of acting he'd ever performed, and he was privately proud of himself for it. He took a private pleasure in fooling the foolish, young as they might be.

But Harry counted himself lucky his peers were so foolish, otherwise they would not be able to fulfil his desires. He considered using one of the teachers, with the infinity more developed bodies which appealed to him on a much deeper level. He quickly dismissed the notion however unlike his peers the teachers weren't foolish and had mind he wasn't sure even his newfound power would allow him to bend to his will. He would have to settle for the less developed students, the ones he could easily prey upon.

Choosing his prey was something Harry took meticulous care in doing. As he sat for breakfast one morning, expertly drowning out the idiotic ramblings of his "best friend" Ron as he surveyed the Gryffindor table. He knew it had to be someone he knew, someone who already trusted him with getting close to them without raising suspicion. For a while he considered a delectable blonde girl in his year, Lavender Brown her name was. She was more developed than most for her age, with nice rounded bosom and soft, inviting features. However, insecurity won out and his eyes turned away from the young blonde. He needed to be sure, there could be no room for error, or he would be finished before he even began.

That's when a lightbulb lit up with the young wizard's mind. His gaze turned to the girl sitting opposite him, her gaze down at a book sitting next to her plate as she read about some such subject Harry had no current interest in. He took her features as he considered his options. Curly brown hair that framed her soft, feminine face. A chest showing ample development despite being hidden under modest robes. But over all her appealing features, it was her obliviousness that sold it for him. Harry knew she would be the first to bend to his will. She trusted him, had no clue of his intentions and her mind was always working so fast she never stopped to think twice. That would be her mistake, and Harry's opportunity.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry left the table to do some exploring. He needed to know exactly where this was going to take place. His memories told him it needed to be secluded, private and away from the preying eyes of teachers. It needed to be in a place where no matter how much they screamed or cried no one would come to their aid. He had to have ample time to break them, to bend them to his will otherwise it was pointless, and he would gain nothing from the experience. He searched for a short while, before finally coming across somewhere worthy of his endeavours. He dared say the dungeon classroom looked like it hadn't been so much as thought about in decades, and it was far enough away from the Slytherin common room that he knew there was no risk of his foolish classmates finding him by accident.

Now how had a location, his next step was to plan. This endeavour had to be meticulous, there was not a single tiny bit of room for error. The last thing Harry had any intention of seeing was the inside of a cell in Azkaban, his experiences with the prison's guards alone told him everything he needed to know about the place. The process would take a long time to think out, observation and planning were key to his success. If there was one area in which he differed from both his former self and the origin of his other memories, it was in their brash attitude. He knew how to wait even when he didn't want to, and so he did.

Days went by with Harry making excuses to keep away from the ginger haired twit who always insisted on following his around like a lost puppy, and then following around the object of his desires as she went about her day. Just has he had suspected, her actions followed strict pattern and routine, all of which Harry made a note of. After a full week of taking notes and finally having a full knowledge of her week, he was able to analyse his findings. After some deliberation, Sunday evening would be his time to strike. She was always in the library, alone and on the first floor not far from the dungeons. The only flaw in his plan was how he was going to get her to follow him into the dungeons.

She was smart, smarter than any other person in the castle. If he so much as acted slightly out of character, she'd notice immediately and grow suspicious. She was also a talented witch, and so taking her there by force would be difficult. That is, if he did it alone. It was in that moment that a lightbulb went of inside of Harry's mind. Maybe the ginger haired twit would be more useful that he originally thought. His mind was weak, but his body was strong, there was no reason Harry couldn't…persuade him to lend him a hand in his endeavours. He may even get a reward for his efforts, if Harry was felling generous.

With all his plans in place, Harry just had to wait. The lead up to Sunday was excruciating for Harry. His loins throbbed whenever he thought about what was to come, especially when in her presence. But soon enough the time came, and as the final classes for the day ended, she predictably said goodbye and headed for the library. Harry and Ronald made seemingly made their way towards Gryffindor tower. However, when they turned a corner into an empty hallway, Harry's wand silently slipped from his wrist and into his hand.

"Hey Ron," Harry's said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah mate," Ron replied, looking up. He had just enough time for his eyes to widen at the sight of a wand in his face.

"Imperio!" Harry declared, a green mist seeping from his wand. The mist quickly took over Ronald and his eyes went blank and his mind quickly caved to the spell.

Harry grinned as he watched his "friends" face relax as the initial shock that took over his body wore off as the magic burrowed deep into his mind. The young wizard knew he had the ginger haired dunce thoroughly under his control and this point and would have no problems using his form his plans. With a smirk that radiated malice, Harry turned away from his knew servant and motioned him to follow. Without a thought, the dead eyed teen followed after his assailant down the hallway on their way to execute the long-awaited plan of attack against the one girl the ginger haired idiot had ever actually cared about aside from his mum and sister.

They waited outside the library, keeping to themselves and making sure not to draw attention to themselves. Once all the other students were gone, Harry knew the right time was upon them. Madam Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian, was busy tending to the books at her desk and didn't notice Harry walk into the library, nor did she see him raise his wand towards her.

"Eternitat Somnum," Harry said casually. Madam Pince didn't even get a chance to look up before she was taken over by an overwhelming drowsiness, quickly falling asleep in her chair.

With his final obstacle dealt with, Harry and Ron made their way further into the library. Predictably, they found their target sat along at the bottom of an isle at a desk facing away from them, silently reading a book much larger than most people their age took any interest in. A crazed grin spread across Harry's face as he turned to his new servant, point his finger towards the unsuspecting witch a mere twenty feet away from them.

"Seize her and present her to me. Don't use your wand, I'll deal with that," Harry ordered, Ron nodded absently and marched toward her.

Hermione read her book with complete attention, engrossed in the text and the knowledge it bestowed upon her. If she had been aware of the world around her she might have heard the footsteps coming up behind her soon enough to turn around. As it was, she only heard them when they were right behind her. Just as she was about to turn her head, her eyes widened as a hand wrapped around her mouth and another around her waist. Fight or flight set in instantly, she tried to wriggle free as her trapped arm desperately tried to reach for her wand. Before she could do anything however, she was roughly pulled out of her chair and spun around. Her eyes filled with relief as they set upon the form of her friend Harry, expecting him to come to her rescue. That relief was quickly replaced with confusion and dread however when he simply stood there, watching her wriggle. His wand quickly came up, making her eyes widen just long enough to register the motion of the spell he was about to use.

"Stupefy," Harry said casually. A red beam shot from his wand and hit the young witch square in the head.

Harry's grin only widened in delight as he thought of the pain that would have caused her. The spell wasn't powerful enough to do any serious damage, but it would sure as hell leave her with a headache. The warped young man could feel his pants tighten as the rush of power he remembered from the life that wasn't his spread through him. Too excited to wait around, Harry turned on his heal and motioned his dim-witted servant to follow him. Ron did so without question, lugging the now unconscious Hermione with him.

Making their way through the castle, Harry made sure they stayed out of site and avoided the few passers-by that were out this time of night. Getting the dungeons without his invisibility cloak was a challenge however, with prefects diligently patrolling the halls for anyone rule breakers like himself. If it hadn't been for his absorbed knowledge of a disillusionment spell, they may very well have been caught a couple of time. Luckily for them, they managed to avoid detection until finally they got down into the dungeons and found the abandoned classroom. It was even darker than Harry remembered from the day he found it. It was night now, and the glow of magically lit torches set the mood for what was coming perfectly.

"Set her down on the table, and then stand in the corner," Harry ordered, Ron did what he was told without a word. Putting Hermione's limp for down on the table and laying her flat, then walking to the nearest corner and standing there without so much as a sound. Harry turned to face Ron and without a world raised his wand. "Eternitat Somnum." The spell spread over Ron just as quacking as the unforgivable had less than an hour before, and with only a yawn the young redhead fell back against the wall and slid down it as he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry turned away from the dimwit without so much as a second glace, turning his attention exclusively to his prize. Lifting his wand, Harry flicked it silently as chains of cold iron leaped from the tip and flung themselves at the table. One end of each of the four chains attached themselves to the table leg. While the other end, the end with cuffs, attached themselves to his victims' wrists and ankles. She was his now, there was no escape from the young witch.

The young man's hands shook as he lifted them to feel the girls delicate face, rubbing his thumb along her soft lips curving his palm along her jawline. Deep down in places Harry didn't like to acknowledge he knew he was nervous, but the excitement drove him on regardless and after one left stroke of his thumb, Harry raised his hand and brought it down with all his might.

A crack shot through the room as his hand made contract with her cheek. Hermione's head shot to the side and her eyes shot open as the shock shot through her body. Despite the grogginess she was feeling from having been knocked out, she very quickly realized she had just been slapped and that she wasn't where she had been moments ago. She tried to move but quickly felt the resistance of the metal chains that held her down and try as she might, she wasn't able to strain against them. It was only as she got her faculties back almost entirely that she noticed her attacker and supposed best friend standing above her with a grin on his face.

"What's going on," Hermione whimpered out. "I don't understand, why am I tied up? You're scaring me Harry."

Harry said nothing, but the grin quickly fell from his face and with another hastily raised hand he struck the young woman for a second time, this time with the back of his hand. The pain was worse now that she was fully awake, and a frightened shriek left her mouth as her head snapped to the side. Hermione could feel the warm trickle of blood falling down her cheek from the cut that had just formed on her face. Looking up at her attacker, Hermione began to realize the situation she was in and to say she was frightened would be an understatement. Harry merely grinned at her frightened look; from his point of view he had gotten his point across perfectly.

"Keep your mouth shut you cunt, I don't want here a word from you unless I explicitly say so," Harry growled out, roughly grabbing Hermione's cheeks and squeezing her jaw. "You're here because I want you here and you won't leave until I'm done with you. Try to scream I'll kill you, try to escape I'll kill you, try anything I don't like, and I'll kill you. Try any of this and I won't only kill you, but our dear "friend" over there."

Hermione looked to the corner and her eyes widened as she saw Ron slumped in the corner, snoring the night away in complete ignorance to what was happening meter feet away from him. Tears welling in the young woman's eyes as she realized just how screwed up of a situation, she was in. Turning back to Harry, Hermione reluctantly gave a silent nod of understanding. She knew she had nowhere to go and no options of escape and so the only way to get out of this situation was to play along until either it was over, or this new "Harry" made a mistake. This wasn't the "Harry" she knew anymore, and this new one was obviously nothing less than evil.

"F-Fine, just don't hurt him," Hermione mumbled out.

"Good, now you're getting somewhere." Harry let of Hermione's jaw and slowly began to circle the table, like a predator reading his prey. "Where to start? You're cunt? No, it's too soon for that. Your tits? No, still to small to do anything worth my time with. I think I'll go with, this."

Standing just behind Hermione's lie sight, Harry grabbed Hermione by the hair and roughly pulled her head back, so her neck curled around the edge of the table. Her vision was no upside-down, her face mere inches from Harry's now prominent bulge. It quickly became clear what Harry was planning to do to her, and panic began to set in. Tears poured down her checks more and more as she tried to wriggle free of her restraints. It was no use however, with a vice-like grip Harry tugged at Hermione's brunette locks and with his other hands slapped her upside-down face with times, one slaps being a backhand.

"Harry p-please if you let me go, I won't tell anyone just don't hurt me!" Hermione screamed, trying in vain to stop what was about to happen.

Harry ignored her screams and simply used his free hand to take off his cloak, the garment pooling on the floor behind him. Next, he undid his belt buckle, trouser button and zip allowing his trousers to also fall to the floor with his boxer shorts quickly following. All that was left in Hermione's limited sight was a thick, pulsing cock that despite herself, the young witch realized was much bigger than what it should be for people their age. She could smell Harry's scent from it, causing the young lady to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Open your mouth bitch," Harry growled out. Hermione stubbornly refused, but after tugging of her hair for several seconds the pain caused her to do as the young wizard said. "Good. Remember, bite me and you both die." Without so much as another word, Harry thrust his phallus into Hermione's upside-down open mouth and straight into her throat.

Hermione's panic only increased as the crazed young wizard began to piston in and out of her throat, using her like a ragdoll to get off on. She had to use all of her willpower not to bite down on the foreign object invading her throat, but she knew doing so meant death, so she held herself back. She spit and spluttered around Harry's cock and she struggled to breath, her attacker groaning in delight as she did so. Harry slowly began to speed up as the pleasure began to build, he'd never experienced anything like this before so his was reaching his peak fairly quickly. Hermione tried her best to breathe through her nose but in her position, it was only doing so much to help.

With reckless abandon, Harry used both hands to grab both sides of Hermione's head and shoved his cock all the way in until the base of his pelvis was touching her nose. He began thrusting with all his might, pulling her head backwards and forwards in time with his thrusts, paying no might to the fact Hermione could not breath and was in a lot of pain while he did so. Finally, after just a couple of minutes of continuous thrusting, Harry growled in feral pleasure she he hit his release. Wad after wad of hot, sticky cum was shot down Hermione's throat as he kept his cock pushed into the base. Hermione's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she was mere seconds from passing out, only to get a suggest shot of oxygen as Harry suddenly pulled out, stroking his dick and shooting cum all over the young witch's face and in her mouth.

Harry felt exhilarated as the last waves of pleasure shot through him from the base of his cock. He'd never felt pleasure like it before, not even when he had serviced himself in the privacy of his own bed. The thrill of taking someone against their will was an unbelievable high, and one he knew he couldn't go without. His cock was still hard and throbbing with anticipation, the site of the now cum covered Hermione coughing and spluttered after nearly passing out on his dick keeping him rock hard with arousal despite having just depositing a load within and all over his victim.

Not able to take waiting for too long, Harry pulled his legs out of his shoes and dropped pants and marched around the table. Grabbing a hold of Hermione's school jumper and shirt and with a strength he simply shouldn't possess, he ripped the front half off both garments off her body all together, leaving her in only the back, sleeves and tie, and a bra of course. Her tantalizing flesh on full display only aroused Harry all the more, especially when she tried desperately to wriggle free despite both of them knowing deep down, she was going nowhere until he decided she was. Harry ran his hand over her soft, flat stomach until he reached her bra. That too of course came off with a single aggressive motion on Harry's part.

Slipping his hand under her skirt, Harry slowly ran his finger over the fabric of her panties. Hermione whimpered as she tried to stop the feelings coming from her previously untouched clit from affecting her. She wanted to remain pure, to give this to someone she at least gave a shit about at some point in the future. But this…this animal, was going to take it from her. Her struggling increased, her laith body swaying back and forth and her arms and legs stretching against her shackles. Harry however was much stronger than her, hours of Quidditch and resentful exercise to use against his fat cousin doing him wonders in this situation. He kept her firmly in place as he continued his perverse touching, rubbing until he was sure he could feel her panties turn damp with wetness.

"It seems you're just about ready for me," Harry said huskily, his crazed grin growing even wider as he pulled Hermione's panties to the side.

"Harry please, just stop! You can't, YOU CAN'T!" Hermione screamed through sobs, banging and shoving against the table in a futile effort to escape her torment.

"Oh, you'll find that I can, NOW STAY STILL WHORE!" Harry roared, a single gesture of his hands causing the chains of the shackles to get shorter and start disappearing into the chair legs. Hermione's arms and legs were stretched out so much she wasn't able to budge even an inch, the chains now straining fully tort to hold her in place.

With his victim full restrained, Harry used his hand to line up his cock and slammed his cock into Hermione's barely prepared cunt with a viciousness Hermione was only just coming to know. Harry pounded into her, stretching her unused cunt out to its absolute limits as her hymen as ripped apart by the might of Harry's enormous phallus. One hand wrapped itself around Hermione's throat, squeezing and making it hard for Hermione to breath, though not enough to muffle her delightful screaming. His other hand was busy roughly groping Hemione's chest as he used said arm to balance himself. The pained face the young witch was making only aroused Harry more, causing him to slam into her harder and Hermione to scream louder in turn. It was a vicious cycle of pain and perverse pleasure seemingly without end.

Hermione was beginning to get dizzy with all the pain mixed with the slight reluctant pleasure she was feeling due to her bodies own betrayal. She hated this, but just as with any natural human function, Hermione was not in control when her quim screamed for release. Her breaths were shallow due to the hand around the throat, and she could feel blood pouring from her aching vagina. It was clear Harry had taken what was most sacred from her, all she could do way lay there and hope he didn't kill her when he was done. The reluctant pleasure began to build until it all became too much for the young witch and her mind went into sensory overload. The young witch squirted all over the dark wizard's cock, her involuntary release triggering spasms all over her body, that was her first ever orgasm and it has been forced from her by the most evil of individuals.

It took a moment for Harry to realize what had happened, Hermione's tiny pussy squeezing his large cock bring great pleasure as he pounded into her. But the memory's that weren't his own served Harry well, and he realize he'd just forced Hermione to orgasm. The thought sent a pleasant chill down Harry's spine as he redoubled his efforts to fuck the young witch until she was completely incoherent. The slam of his pelvis only became harder as the shaft of his cock began to swell once again; all this action was bringing Harry to his second climax of the night. But this time, he wanted her to climax with him. He would make her climax with him. His thrusts got faster and harder, he began to lose his rhythm as he began to come undone. Just as he hit his end Hermione also let out another reluctant scream as her cunt squeezed his cock, thoroughly finishing him off.

Spurt after spurt of cum shot from Harry's cock directly into Hermione's used cunt, Harry's entire body strained as the shots of pleasure ran through him. His body only stopped straining after a good thirty seconds, Hermione's cunt now filled and painted white with his spunk. Laying on top of her, Harry was serenaded by the sounds of Hermione's near silent whimpering. It was clear she was broken, there was no fight left in her. He'd managed to make the girl orgasm despite not wanting to, he'd taken everything and left nothing, not even her dignity left intact. That is, all except on thing. Getting up, he saw a glimmer of hope enter Hermione's eyes. He tried to hide his grin.

Jumping from the table, he walked causally over to his discarded pants and grabbed his wand. With a single flick, Hermione was released from her shackles. The shock from having just been violated was still very much ongoing within Hermione, so she didn't react immediately. She slowly brought her hands together and rubbed her saw wrists, the fact she was free and should probably run not crossing her mind just yet. She turned to Harry and saw the half-naked wizard simply standing there, not doing anything. Her mind slowly began to kick in as a beat of silence passed between them. Suddenly, Hermione was up from the table and heading towards the door.

Harry didn't even flinch, with another flick of his wand. Hermione was floating up in the air, any hope of escape quashed in that moment. She was floated back to the table, being dropped unceremoniously on her stomach from a few feet above it, knocking the wind out of the young girl. Within a second the chains were back on her and as tight as ever, pulling her arms and legs out into a star once again, exposing the back half of her body to the world. Within the moment the glimmer of hope was shattered, and a truly empty husk was left in its place. Satisfied with their little lesson in defiance, Harry then turned his wand on the unconscious ginger in the corner.

"Imperio," Harry muttered.

Ron's eyes slowly opened from their slumber. He stood and made his way over to Harry, just as silently as he had earlier in the evening. Once never to his temporary master, Ron stood silently and diligently awaited instructions, his week mind not even able to put up the slightest resistance to the spell.

"Ron, I know you have a crush on Hermione. How about we show her how much we like her. Fuck her face, while I take that sweet ass of hers," Harry instructed.

Ron nodded silently, the dim eyed young man slowly fiddling with his belt buckle as Harry made his way over to the table and jumped back on his body hovering over Hermione's own as she near lifelessly watched her now only true friend drop his pants against his will. Making his way over to her, Ron's admittedly smaller cock began to become erect as he tried to fulfil his orders. Hermione however remained tight lipped, not allowing her friend to suffer and indignity because of her perceived weakness. Harry however has other ideas. Spitting on his hand, Harry rubbed his cock with saliva and lined himself up with her puckered asshole. With one feral thrust, he entered her bringing out a shriek of pain. That opening was all Ron needed to poke his now fully hardened cock into her mouth.

Together, Harry and Ron pounded away and Hermione's body from both ends. Absent minded moans of pleasure coming from Ron and he lazily shoved his cock down Hermione's throat while Harry growled and grunted as he slammed away to the victimized witch's tight asshole. Watching Hermione's only friend force himself upon her without even realizing he was doing it was hitting all the right perverse buttons for Harry as he went at it with all his might from the very beginning. He knew he had to make sure he repeated this scenario at some point in the future, perhaps with other close people who he could manipulate into raping with another. But that was for another night. For now, he needed to stave off cumming until the little ginger dimwit was ready to burst himself.

Luckily, it wouldn't take longer as just a moment later, Ron let out a weak groan on pleasure as his cock burst mid thrust. He shot several bursts of cum directly onto Hermione's tongue, making sure she tasted every drop of his gift even if he didn't intend to do so. At the same time, Harry slammed into Hermione's stretched out ass and exploded filling her asshole with his spunk. They remained in position for ever moments before both Harry and Ron finally pulled out, leaving Hermione sweaty, whimpering in serious pain and covered in cum.

After his third ejaculation of the night, Harry was finally done as his cock finally went flaccid. Assessing his work, Harry couldn't believe how well it had all gone. Putting his trousers back on, a causally grinning Harry walked up to Hermione's face and grabbed her by the jaw once again.

"So, who are we gonna tell about this?" Harry asked in voice that was far too sweet for the likes of him.

"N-Nobody," Hermione mumbled out, far too scared.

"That's right, and if you do I'll bring you right back here and have Ron fuck your ass next time got it?!" Harry shouted, slapping her for good measure.

"Yes sir."

"Sir, I like that."

Turning to Ron, waved him over causally.

"Put Hermione's clothes back on her then take her to her room, then return to the common room so I can obliviate you. Understood?" Harry asked once again. Ron nodded. "Excellent, you've been a good dimwit for me tonight you daft ginger prick. I hope you enjoyed your little reward, now off with you!"

As Ron did what he had to, repairing Hermione's clothes and forcing them back on her before leading her out the room quite forcefully under the invisibility cloak. Harry took the time to relax and bask in his victory.

That had truly felt better than anything he'd ever done before.

He's certainly be doing it again.

But with who?


End file.
